Conventionally, amplifiers are used in wide range of electrical applications. The output of an amplifier for a given input is determined by a transfer function or gain of the amplifier. A problem associated with conventional amplifiers is unwanted variation in gain. Such unwanted variation can arise for a range of reasons, including changes in supply voltages and changes in temperature. It would be desirable to provide an amplifier in which unwanted variation in gain is minimised.